Derrière les fenêtres
by Nebelsue
Summary: Recueil d'OS. OS 1 Izaya donne de sa personne pour exécuter une mission : heureusement ses efforts sont appréciés par son cher collègue. OS 2 Izaya passe son anniversaire avec ses soeurs et tente d'oublier.
1. (93) Donner de sa personne

Cet os est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "mièvre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. Durarara appartient évidemment à Narita Ryogho et aux divers ayant-droits.

* * *

Izaya aurait aisément pu passer pour fou s'il y'avait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans son appartement. Il avait un sourire bien trop large et riait aux éclats devant son écran d'ordinateur. Et non ce n'était pas à cause d'une vidéo youtube particulièrement drôle.

Son apparence avait aussi de quoi interloquer. Izaya avait de nature une complexion naturellement fragile pour un homme -même si ce ne l'avait jamais empêché de faire joyeusement du Parkour dans tout Ikebukuro avec son monstre tant haï- mais le maquillage soigneusement appliqué et les vêtements le faisaient véritablement passer pour une femme.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace pour vérifier que son rouge à lèvres était bien en place et que son mascara n'avait pas coulé.

« Miroir, miroir dis-moi qui est la plus belle aujourd'hui? » susurra-t-il. Le son d'une voix résonnait étrangement fort dans cet appartement habitué au silence« Evidemment c'est moi pourquoi je pose une question aussi stupide? Il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'éteindre mes portables » marmonna-t-il en éteignant soigneusement huit de ses portables. Seul restaient allumés celui réservé au groupe de yakuzas Awakusu-kai avec lequel il était plus ou moins acoquiné et un petit portable noir dont peu de personnes détenaient le numéro.

Il lança le skype.

« Salut Hitomo-kuun ! « lança-t-il langoureusement. En forçant un peu sa voix dans les aigus, il savait qu'il pouvait passer pour une femme avec une voix grave. Il savait qu'il aurait pu garder sa voix naturelle et trouver une excuse à une voix masculine en rejetant la faute sur les cigarettes ou même sur rien du tout étant donné que la plupart des gens ne remarquent pas ce genre de détails mais Izaya se rappelait avoir lu et expérimenté avec succès que les hommes préféraient leurs femmes avec les voix les plus aigües possibles. Et il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard.

« Chihiro-chan » lui répondit son interlocuteur avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier ne le savait pas mais l'Awakusu-kai en voulait à son petit clan de yakuzas et Shiki avait trois semaines auparavant déposé une grosse liasse de billets en lui demandant (on ne donnait jamais d'ordres à Izaya Orihara) de trouver le plus d'information possible sur lui.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué chéri». Il ne comprendrait jamais la façon dont ses chers humains réagissait à ces mots mièvres débordant de bons sentiments. Souvent il s'amusait à sortir la plupart de ses répliques de romans sentimentaux d'une collection « Harlequin » achetés lors d'un voyage en France et la plupart tombait dans le panneau. Aïe ne pas penser aux panneaux ! L'autre jour Shizu-chan lui avait balancé un panneau de limitation de vitesse qui avait effleuré sa jambe et il avait encore un sale bleu.

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'illumina encore plus.

« Toi aussi Chihiro-chan !»

« Comment s'est passée ta journée? » demanda-t-il. Il écouta toute ouïe le yakuza lui détailler ses réunions de travail. S'il n'avait toujours pas avoué sa réelle occupation il avait au fil des semaines laissé échapper de plus en plus de détails et Izaya avait été capable en recoupant avec ses autres sources d'avoir une bonne idée de l'organisation interne de son clan de yakuzas.

De son côté Chihiro était pour Hitomo une femme célibataire avec pour occupation professionnelle femme de ménage qu'il avait rencontré sur un forum de célibataires. Une vie simple où on se couchait tôt et où on se levait tard à nettoyer les saletés des autres. Quand Izaya avait eu à une ou deux reprises des courbatures après ses courses-poursuites avec Shizu-chan et que cela se voyait dans la façon dont il était assis, Chihiro avait blâmé les positions difficiles qu'elle devait prendre et elle avait reçu le jour suivant une pommade provenant des meilleurs laboratoires pharmaceutiques dans sa boîte aux lettres. Son objectif était de soutirer des informations et surtout et avant tout de s'amuser mais il avait trouvé une excellente source d'argent. Un mot et les billets de yen arrivaient par centaines. Non pas que cela le surprenait : le rival d'Hitomo dans l'organisation était exactement pareil : l'autre jour il avait payé un repas dans un restaurant gastronomique italien pour impression sa chère Touka-chan. Ils étaient tous si facilement manipulables que c'en était risible.

Il continua à faire la conversation tout en mémorisant soigneusement les informations. Vers la fin de la conversation alors qu'Hitomo s'excusait de devoir partir parce que sa femme venait de rentrer - évidemment celle-ci n'apprécierait pas de le trouver en train de converser avec une parfaite inconnue- il eut une idée.

« Hitomo-kun je t'aime lança-t-il ». Il n'oublia pas d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux et de bien le regarder en face pour être encore plus convaincant. Celui-ci détourna le regard visiblement ému et Izaya grava ce visage dans son visage

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Ca peut paraître fou aux autres vu que nous nous connaissons depuis peu de temps mais je suis convaincu que tu es la bonne »

Izaya souriait et cette fois-ci c'était pour de vrai. Les réactions de ces humains l'amusaient toujours. Il prit discrètement une capture d'écran. Une nouvelle photo de réaction à ajouter à sa collection. ll devrait trouver un moyen de voir la tête d'Hitomo quand il se rendrait compte qu'il avait tout perdu et qu'il avait été dupé par lui et que Chihiro-chan surtout ne l'avait jamais aimé du moins pas de la manière qu'il pensait. Pleurerait-il? Essayerait-il de se venger? Se suiciderait-il? Continuerait-il sa vie en tentant d'oublier? Il avait hâte de le savoir mais il devait d'abord mener sa mission à bien.

Il aimait toute l'humanité dans la joie comme dans le désespoir mais comme il se le plaisait à répéter aux filles suicidaires il n'aimait aucun individu en particulier. Certains se distinguaient du reste comme Shinra ou ses soeurs et d'autres étaient des cas à part car ils relevaient du genre monstrueux et non pas humain comme Shizu-chan ou la Dullahan mais il ne les aimait pas plus que les autres.

Ils prirent congé l'un de l'autre. Izaya mima un baiser vers l'écran de la façon la plus mièvre qu'il puisse imaginer et cela plut visiblement à son interlocuteur.

Plus tard dans la nuit alors qu'il écrivait le rapport qu'il devait rendre à Shiki, son téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait de son téléphone noir et Izaya savait bien qui lui avait envoyé un message. Le numéro était celui de Tsukumoya Shinchi.

 _Joli rouge à lèvres. La manière dont vous obtenez des informations ne cessera jamais de m'amuser._

Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait que ce maudit Shinchi savait absolument tout ce qui se tramait sur internet mais le rappel constant qu'il avait la capacité de surveiller ses faits et gestes était légèrement irritant et même inquiétant pensa-t-il alors qu'il tapotait une réponse. Il ne savait pas très bien comment gérer son collègue informateur et cela l'agaçait et l'amusait tout autant.

 _Merci pour le compliment. Je ne vous savais pas attiré par la gente féminine. Et parfois le hacking a ses limites : il faut savoir donner de sa personne._


	2. (97) Un jour de moins

Cet os est écrit dans le cadre de la 97ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Salut » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. Durarara appartient toujours à Narita.

Cet OS a été écrit pour l'anniversaire d'Izaya et il est assez déprimant je dois dire.

Spoilers pour les romans post-Ketsu.

* * *

Izaya se leva et comme tous les jours il commença par se diriger lentement vers la cuisine pour se prendre un thé.

La théière était sur le gaz et il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. il regarda son calendrier sur son téléphone réservé aux yakuzas : il avait une réunion prévue le lendemain avec le boss local -qui selon lui n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Shiki- et il devait lui envoyer un rapport sur l'envolée des prix des prostituées à Shibuya ce soir. Sauf que le rapport était déjà quasiment prêt. Il changea de téléphone pour consulter celui réservé à ses contacts russes. Rien de prévu aujourd'hui.

Il haussa les épaules. S'il avait oublié c'est que ça ne devait pas être très important.

Il déplaça lentement son fauteuil vers sa pharmacie. Il ne devait pas oublier de prendre des anti-douleurs. Au début il avait refusé obstinément de les prendre. Pour lui prendre des antidouleurs c'était affaiblir son esprit. Il avait déjà laissé son corps à Ikebukuro, il refusait d'admettre que son esprit avait été aussi touché. Et puis après ne plus avoir dormi pendant deux jours à cause de la douleur il avait fini par capituler.

Après avoir péniblement avalé ses médicaments il se dirigea vers la sortie de son appartement. Il avait besoin de faire les courses.

* * *

Il regardait les passants avec dédain. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié ou de leur dégoût ou de leurs chuchotements de « il est courageux de vivre comme ça . Il avait besoin de trottoirs plus accessibles et de rampes d'accès pour les magasins. Il était toujours Izaya Orihara celui qui avait fait tourner Ikebukuro en bourrique.

Il était en train de slalomer dans la foule, sac de courses bien arrimé à l'arrière et en train d'apprécier le vent filer dans ses cheveux et le rythme tranquille du fauteuil quand il entendit un « Grand frère !». C'était sa soeur Kururi qui le saluait de la main de l'autre côté de la rue et elle était toujours flanquée de Mairu.

Il baissa les yeux machinalement mais Kururi était maintenant plus grande que lui. Mairu semblait tenir un sac.

Il se raidit. Ses soeurs étaient les seules qui étaient au courant de ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Elles avaient juré de ne dire à personne sa nouvelle localisation et visiblement elles avaient tenu leurs langues puisqu'il était toujours en vie. Mais pourquoi venaient-elles le voir? Normalement ils communiquaient sporadiquement par e-mail et ça lui suffisait amplement.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air étonné de nous voir? l'interrogea sa jumelle Mairu.

-Je suis étonné que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin depuis Tokyo sans me prévenir.

-Pourquoi on aurait dû prévenir? souffla Kururi.

-Pourquoi vous n'aurez pas dû prévenir? J'aurais pu avoir un rendez-vous avec un client?

-Arrête ton cirque Izaya on sait que tu ne fais normalement rien ce jour-là.

-Ce jour-là?

-Arrête de nous prendre pour des idiotes.

-Je pense qu'il n'a pas réalisé qu'on était le 4 mai aujourd'hui »souffla Kururi.

Izaya se figea. Le 4 mai… Son anniversaire. Il avait oublié.Un an de plus et un jour de moins à vivre.

 _Tu pensais duper la Mort?_ entendit-il Celty ricaner. Sauf que Celty n'avait jamais parlé comme ça.

« Hé Grand frère! On pensait que vu que c'était ton anniversaire que tu pouvais nous offrir le restaurant parce que nous sommes des étudiants affamées surtout après avoir acheté ton cadeau. C'est une nouvelle édition du Pavillon d'Or! beugla Mairu

-Je voudrais bien aller à l'Etoile de mer. » chuchota Kururi.

Il se laissa entraîner alors qu'elles poussaient son fauteuil. Il se garda de leur signaler qu'il pouvait se déplacer tout seul merci bien, elles ne l'écouteraient pas.

* * *

Il avait passé une soirée qu'il qualifierait d'agréable avec ses soeurs pensa-t-il alors qu'il rentrait dans son appartement. Normalement ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble mais les anniversaires étaient particuliers. Izaya s'assurait de faire toujours de la place dans son emploi du temps pour la Saint-Valentin et ses soeurs en faisaient de même pour le 4 mai.

Le serveur lui avait servi le triple de la ration de Chūtoro en ayant appris que c'était son anniversaire en soulignant que non seulement c'était son anniversaire mais qu'en plus c'était la Journée de Star Wars et qu'il fallait bien fêter ça.

Le Chūtoro servi là-bas était bon mais il n'avait pas la saveur particulière de celui servi à Russia SUshi qui lui manquait un peu. Il se demandait comment allaient Simon et Denis? Mais il ne pourrait pas retourner là-bas. Jamais.

Il regarda la télévision quelques heures pour tenter d'oublier cette pensée obsédante qui avait été présente en arrière-plan dans sa tête tout le dîner. _Un jour de moins à vivre avant le néant, un jour de moins avant la mort._


End file.
